


spicy mustard

by Anonymous



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Clue | Cluedo (Board Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Arm In Vending Machine Alternate Universe, Clue | Cluedo Plays Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor's name is spelled Káner, Fisting, Fisting so hard a candy bar falls out, Other, he dies in the end 😿, one man will read this and i know exactly who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is just my take . . . .    . i do not care for what YOU think
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anon Works





	spicy mustard

in the world of detroit become human there was a vending machine named Káner who instead of become human ....... became vending machine . colnel mustard was there with his arm all the way deep in Káner trying to reach 

bad   
chocolate. aka hershy

someone walked in? a savior? no. its was hershey himself the man with the chocolate company

"why are you a try hard" hersey said "that is not even good chocolate"

so colonel musdard died

**Author's Note:**

> :) :)


End file.
